


Mała Wydra/Little Otter

by Roachbugg, TyJaxReaper



Series: OC Collabs [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blue Moon, Dom/sub, Im dissappointed those werent already tags for shame, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Making Out, Mates, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Point me to the best ass eata, Porn, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, The Moon Made them Do it, This is why I should Not be allowed to tag, Werewolves, eating booty like groceries, kinks for days, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/TyJaxReaper
Summary: “You talk too much.” Jeremiah growled, snapping Erik's belt like a rubber band before pulling it off. He didn't wanna answer questions. He wanted to fuck, to take, to claim. His human, his mate. He sealed their lips together, attacking his mouth with fangs and tongue as he walked them toward the bed. They might not make it that far, the floor was closer.“I was just-,” Erik was kissed. “-gonna ask if you’d-,” and again. “-Knot me this time,”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Again, another OC, in love with him. Erik Doltan. He was actually one of the first I had, before Lucus and he was made right at the start of my OC thoughts-KayReaper.
> 
> Again he hijacks one of my OC's to fuck one of his into the matress. Much to everyone's benefit- Roachbugg

 

**Jeremiah Clarke                                                Erik Doltan**

Erik’s back hit the wall, his breath hitching for a moment before lips were attacking his again. He was being held there, pressed back against it and being held up from the floor. There were hands under his thighs, keeping him up with his legs hooked over the werewolf’s hips. He gasped at the sting from his lip, Jer having definitely just bit him, the fuck- _Sexy_ fuck. He pressed back, tilting his head to try and get a deeper taste of the other and it only made the wolf press harder against him, spreading his legs further.

“Jesus christ, Jer,” he panted, feeling the man’s face nuzzle into the crook of his neck, biting and sucking at his skin. Stiles definitely wouldn’t let this go if he found out. He was being a total hypocrite about sleeping with werewolves. Totally wasn’t his fault, though. All blame was on Jeremiah this time. _This Time_. Total power sex hungry werewolf.

“You’re such a cock tease.” Jeremiah growled, a slight lisp from his fangs. To be fair, a lot of the blame was on the moon. Blue moon's did things to werewolves. The rest was Erik wiggling around on his lap all through the fucking pack meeting. “Can't stay still when I'm already hard from the sex moon.” He carefully cut Erik’s t-shirt in half with a razor sharp claw, moving his way down his lover's neck and across his collar bones.

“I’m glad you didn’t warn me about that moon,” Erik managed, staring down with hooded lids at where his shirt was being taken apart. He smirked, still panting and dropped his head back against the wall. The moon was a surprise, didn’t expect it, but damn, it was a great thing if it made Jeremiah like this. He’d practically felt that fuckin huge cock through his jeans, pressing against him. It was why he kept shifting. Obviously, to be a tease, but that was only after he realized it. “Question...” he trailed off, arching to feel the tip of the claw against his skin, just ghosting lightly.

“You talk too much.” Jeremiah growled, snapping Erik's belt like a rubber band before pulling it off. He didn't wanna answer questions. He wanted to fuck, to take, to claim. His human, his mate. He sealed their lips together, attacking his mouth with fangs and tongue as he walked them toward the bed. They might not make it that far, the floor was closer.

“I was just-,” Erik was kissed. “-gonna ask if you’d-,” and again. “-Knot me this time,” he arched against the wolf and dropped back against the bed when his legs hit the frame, falling to the mattress almost gracefully with the werewolf above him, staring at him.

Jeremiah growled, pleased at the question. It was his plan anyway, but to hear him ask for it. “If you beg.” He quickly divested himself of his pants, literally tearing his boxers off. _Oops._ He stood there, eyeing Erik hungrily, just savouring the image of his aroused state. The sweat glistening off his skin, his lust filled eyes and the obvious outline of his cock through sinfully tight jeans. He stalked forward, slowly giving his cock a tantalizing stroke. He climbed onto the bed, looming over Erik, glowing blue eyes staring down at him hungrily. “Beautiful,”

Erik secretly loved it, the whole begging thing. He had a major master/pet kink. Honestly, he had a lot of kinks, a small handful that Jer already knew. But begging, that was… “Please,” he started, forcing his voice to crack just a little. “I need you,” he slipped his hands down his body, instantly undoing the button and zipper. He lifted his waist to shove them down, getting them off easily after that. “I need you inside,” his voice cracked again and he slipped his hands around his thighs, spreading his legs and showing Jeremiah everything. “Please, please, please!”

He’d nearly snapped right then and there, having just enough control not to. He grabbed Erik's thighs and flipped him onto his front with another longer growl. Putting his face down, his beautiful ass on display, he had to fight his wolf’s desire to mount him and fuck him raw. He still had enough control that he wouldn't hurt him. _More than he liked anyway_. The wolf trailed bites and kisses down his mates spine, pausing just above the cleft of his ass and leaning back to pull the cheeks apart, revealing his eager, mouth-watering hole.

Erik had to stop himself from moving, from shifting or doing anything that would turn the werewolf into a denying tease. Like ‘stick it in my ass,’ he’d probably say ‘what’s the magic word’, and he’d stall and stall, because he was a dick like that. But _damn,_ he loved that dick, both the actually one and him.

He gasped at the feel of the moist, hot tip of a tongue slipping up between his cheeks, his eyes closing and his mouth opening. He so wanted it, so needed it. He rarely ever got this, the hot tongue inside him. It was a totally rare thing. His breathing shook at the low growl, hot breath brushing along his skin and heating him up in both temperature and arousal. He’d growled, like actually growled. So the very fine stick on the skin of his cheeks, that was- His heartbeat sped up, along with his breathing, panting harsher and heavier. Was he wolfed out?

Erik felt the tongue slip in fast, his muscles tensing and holding him still, and even with that, the tongue pushed through, making him whine and grip tight at the sheets, his legs managing to spread without too much disturbance between them.

“ _Fuck, fuck, fuck_ ,” he arched, the small of his back bending and making it so the very tip of his aching dick brushed the unfairly soft, silky blankets.

The scent of their mixing arousals, the taste of what was his, it was maddening. His senses overwhelmed, being pulled in so many directions. The pull of the moon amplifying it all. He couldn't continue with foreplay, as much as he was enjoying this, his need was literally painful. He pulled back, delivering a bite to each cheek with his once again blunt human teeth, and flipped Erik over again, hearing the little stunned yelp from the suddenness. He liked manhandling him, they both liked it. Jeremiah spread his legs and lined himself up, pushing in hard and bottoming out in one slick stroke, Erik wet and loose from his thorough rimming.

He revelled in the hot gasp his pet let out, the way his eyes squeezed shut and the way his teeth clenched, the legs hooking tighter around his waist the hands gripping at the sheets beside his own head. And the tight heat. It was amazing, easing the pain of his moon induced arousal. He held himself still, leaning down and kissing Erik again before pulling back, searching him for any sign of pain. When he found none, he pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in. His thrusts long and slow, basically deep dicking him, pistoning in and out with constant rough rhythm.

Erik panted and gasped, feeling himself rocking on the bed, his back arching over and over and his body tightening and squirming without his say. He gripped the sheets so hard his knuckles were white. It felt so fucking good. The hot, thick cock deep inside and sending waves and waves of heat and pleasure through him. The only thing that could make that better- _Fucking mind reader_.

Jeremiah grabbed Erik’s wrists, pinning them above his head with one hand, shifting his body forward a bit, so their chests were nearly pressed together. He grinned at the gorgeous sound Erik made as he hit his prostate. Dead on this time, no longer teasing it, but battering it like a troublesome castle gate that was keeping them both from pleasure. His thrusts became more powerful. He kept the same pace, but he had better leverage, causing the bed to creak dubiously. _It would be hilarious if they broke the bed._ Jeremiah leaned forward, drinking Erik's pleasured noises like the finest vintage.

The fucking heat! Erik was so hot, everything beginning to boil inside him with his exterior already sweating. His gasped turned into loud groans, his arching became painful, and so did his damn dick. He was aching, hurting, raw. He was on the verge of crying through the pleasure, the corners of his eyes starting to sting with all the stimulant and sparks of heat and electricity shooting through him. He wanted it, needed it. He needed to be filled further and needed to come. He was so there, just a little more.

Jeremiah could feel the inexorable heat building between their bodies, the sheer molten pleasure. He could feel his knot beginning to swell, he was so damn close. He wrapped both arms around Erik’s shoulder, pulling him upright, their bodies flatly together. Jeremiah rocked back, sitting on his heels with his mate sitting in his lap. His strokes became shorter as his knot continued to swell, catching on Erik’s rim until all he could do was rock into him, nudging against his prostate and hearing those fucking perfect noises. He let out a whimper that almost sounded pathetic as his knot reached critical mass and he came, spilling into his mate like a biblical flood, practically sobbing in relief. “Erik!”

Erik panted and panted, arching and feeling the heat sink, dropping like a rock in water and he blew between them, clenching down on the swollen muscle inside him, feeling it hold strong against his insides. He’d be fucking sore later. He wheezed, relaxing against the werewolf with a heavy panting, wrapping his arms around his neck and dropping his forehead into the gap between his neck and his own arm.

“ _Jeeeeesus_ ,” he drawled, practically boneless against him.

“I love you, mała wydra” _his **little otter.** His _ in general.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed :)
> 
> Totally misread Erik's last name because im tired and drunk thought it was Vultan and well I died because Flash Gordon -Roachbugg
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s687.photobucket.com/user/Grandadmiralroach/media/Mobile%20Uploads/download%207_zpsr2jafuzd.jpg.html)  
> 


End file.
